A printed circuit board (PCB) is formed by printing a circuit line pattern on an electrical insulating substrate with a conductive material such as Cu and means a board just before electronic components are mounted. That is, it means a circuit board which is configured such that to closely mount various kinds of electronic devices on a flat board, a mounting position of each component is fixed, and the circuit board is fixed by printing the circuit pattern for connecting the components on a surface of the flat board.
Recently, an embedded printed circuit board in which each component is embedded and mounted has been provided.
FIG. 1 illustrates a general embedded printed circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1, a general embedded printed circuit board 10 is configured such that electronic devices 4, 5 are embedded among a plurality of insulating layers 1, 2, 3, and an embedded circuit pattern for applying electricity to the plurality of insulating layers 1, 2, 3, and a via hole for connecting circuits of different layers from each other are formed.
The embedded electronic devices 4, 5 have a solder or a buffer formed in an upper part thereof.
The electronic devices 4, 5 are disposed in, a cavity of the insulating layers 1, 2, 3, and then the insulating layers 1, 2, 3 are pressurized to fix the electronic devices 1, 2, 3.
However, when the insulating layers 1, 2, 3 are pressurized, the electronic devices 4, 5 move and rotate, thereby causing a deviation (d) in design.